


Louis' Lovebites

by hellolife21



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:16:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellolife21/pseuds/hellolife21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis gets great joy out of giving Liam love bites.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Louis' Lovebites

**Author's Note:**

> Completely fiction. Written for fun. Also posted on onedirectionfanfiction.com under my username there which is hellolife21.

Louis Tomlinson has a thing about biting people. He doesn’t bite hard, at least not hard enough to break skin. He bites just hard enough to leave a prominent mark on his victim, then enjoys watching them flounder out an excuse as to why they have a hickey on their neck. His favorite victim? Liam Payne.

Liam is a good boy. He doesn’t start fights, talk trash or have affairs with people. He’s quiet, reserved and overall very nice as well. So when his face goes as red as a tomato when Louis bites his neck during the Sugarscape interview, Louis couldn’t help but want to do it again. And Again.

The second time Louis gives Liam a lovebite is about a month after the Sugarscape interview. The previous one faded ages ago considering it wasn’t even a hard bite, more of a scrape of teeth.

The band was chilling out on the tour bus, two days into driving from their first show in New Jersey when Niall suggest they stop and get some food. Their driver kindly obliged and about an hour later each boy returned with their varying selection of food.

Harry and Liam both went for chinese take out. Niall went for burgers with Louis, and Zayn found a taco truck not far from where the bus had parked.

Half way through their meals, Louis decided he was tired of his burger and fries and that he really, really wanted some of Liam’s kung pow chicken. However, Liam was still eating his chicken and had no intentions of giving it up any time in the near future.

“Hey, Liam. Can I have some of your chicken?” Louis asked. He leaned forward toward Liam from the couch opposite him and sniffed at the asian cuisine.

“No. Eat your burger, Louis,” Liam responded.

“But I want some chicken.”

“Should have gotten your own,” Liam said as he popped a piece of the spicy chicken into his mouth. Louis narrowed his eyes and glared at Liam, knowing he’d done that just to bother him.

Harry looked at his two friends skeptically. He knew the way Louis was eyeing Liam and his food that something was about to go down. He just didn’t know what yet. In an attempt to defuse the tension Harry asked, “Louis, what’s wrong with the burger?”

Louis answered without taking his eyes of Liam’s take out box, “I’m just tired of it.”

“You want some of my tacos?” Zayn asked, holding up a hard shelled beef taco.

Louis merely shook his head.

Harry sighed and shifted discreetly down the couch, away from Liam. If Louis did something drastic, he didn’t want to be too close and end up with some sort of food in his lap. “Maybe if Liam doesn’t finish his food he’ll give you the leftovers,” Harry suggested, looking to Liam with a small shrug.

Niall leaned across Zayn to look into Louis’s take out box to see how much of his burger was left. “If you don’t eat that, can I have it, Louis?”

“Yeah, here,” Louis said as his closed the foam box in his lap and passed it to Niall. Niall looked absolutely delighted to have a whole other half burger to eat.

“Well, what are you going to eat now?” Harry asked Louis.

“Kung pow chicken,” Louis grinned.

Before Liam could state that Louis was definitely not getting his food, he had a lap full of Louis and his take out container was wedged between his legs. Louis was straddling his lap, practically sitting on the food. Then the prickling sensation in Liam’s neck became apparent to him. Louis was biting him.

“Louis!” Liam yelped. He pushed at the older male to get him off, but Louis was holding his position.

“I’ll stop if you give me some of your chicken,” Louis laughed.

“Louis! I’m going to stab you!”

Louis leaned back in and gave Liam’s neck one more bite and harsh suck for good measure before climbing off and plucking the container from between Liam’s legs.

Harry, Zayn and Niall had all stopped eating their food to gape at the ugly purple and red mark on Liam’s neck where it met his shoulder.

Liam could feel the heat in his cheeks from the blush creeping up his neck. He looked at each of the guys, save for Louis. Niall looked about to burst from repressed laughter. “How bad is it?” he asked miserably.

“You might want to go to the bathroom and have a look,” Zayn said.

Liam practically ran to the bathroom at the back of the tour bus. Seconds later you could hear a distressed groan and then, “Louis!”

“Yes?” Louis called over a mouth full of Liam’s chicken.

“I’m going to kill you!” Liam yelled over the faucet running. He wasn’t attempting to wash it off, just trying to get Louis’ spit off his skin.

Louis cackled and stuffed some more chicken into his mouth. Everyone knew Liam didn’t have it in him to hit Louis.

****\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

A little bit of cover up supplied to generously by their hairdresser before the next concert was the quickest fix for the two day old lovebite. Lou didn’t even asked where Liam had gotten, she eyed it suspiciously at first but the look on Liam’s face said “don’t ask”, so she didn’t.

Unfortunately, Liam didn’t count on Niall throwing his arm around his neck and pulling him into a loving headlock while on stage. Combined with his sweat from jumping around, the cover up wiped away and across Niall’s sleeve when he pulled away.

That night after Liam and the guys were all settled comfortably into their hotel rooms, Liam decided to log on to Tumblr for a few minutes. It was something he liked to do after a concert. He loved to see the fans get so excited, even though many of them weren’t even there. Usually he opened the ‘one direction’ tag to a bunch of grainy pictures and videos of their performances. But not that night. The topic of discussion was his massive hickey and how it got there.

Liam opened Twitter and there it was as well, blown up photos of his bruised skin, a thousand conversations about how it got there, who was the lucky girl, and even suggestions that it was one of his friends acting in a more than friendly way. He immediately decided he had to shut down the rumor mill.

_Heyyy, guys! Some of you noticed the incident on my neck. Just a result of rough housing with the guys, no worries. :)_

The tweet really didn’t help much. Of course it shut down the rumors of him being with a girl, but it only fueled the crazy indications that he was in a relationship with one of his bandmates. Fans would be fans he decided and shut the laptop. He knew the truth and that was all that mattered.

  
****\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

Day later after the skin on Liam’s neck was turned almost fully back to it’s usual healthy flesh color, Louis decided it was time to strike again. It was their first night back at home and they had all decided on staying at a hotel near the airport until they could return home for a few days before touring some more in the UK.

It wasn’t unusual that they guys booked rooms together for a night at a hotel. Usually two to a room, two beds per room. Not a big deal. And management really didn’t mind that they didn’t have to pay for five rooms plus a room for security and crew. It’s the small things that count.

So when Louis volunteered to room with Liam, all the guys gave him a side eye. Which of course he noticed. “What’s the problem with me and Liam sharing a room?” Louis asked as innocently as possible.

“No problem, just, are you two on good terms?” Harry asked.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” Louis smiled, snatching his and Liam’s card keys off the counter and turning away smugly before walking toward the room. One of the security detail jogged after him.

Zayn took his card off the counter and looked to Liam, “You gonna be alright, mate?”

“As long as he doesn’t try and smother me in my sleep,” Liam muttered as everyone started moving toward their rooms. Niall chuckled in a way that made Liam a bit uncomfortable. Niall was the one who roomed with Louis pretty often, there was no doubt he knew what Louis might try and pull while Liam slept.

Liam was surprised by Louis’ good behavior. No screeching, no yelling, not even a NERF war even though they both had their guns loaded and in their suitcases. They took turns using the shower, checked their tweets and emails on their respective devices and then went to bed. It was far too simple for Louis, and Liam could feel himself starting to twitch with anticipation.

“Would you just do something already?” Liam called out into the darkness once his bedside light was turned off. With his eyes still adjusting, he had a hard time making out where Louis was on his bed, but he could tell he was definitely still on it.

“What do you mean, Liam?” Louis asked.

“You’ve been weird all night.”

“Weird?”

Liam slapped a hand to his face and dragged it down. “You haven’t tried to prank me, scare me, or even bother me. You’re up to something.”

“I’m tired.”

“Lies.”

“Go to sleep, Liam”

“Why did you want to room with me anyway?” Liam asked.

Louis rolled over on his bed and said, “I dunno. Just felt like changing things up. Oh, and by the way, I wanted to say sorry about the lovebite the other day.”

Liam let the silence fill the room after Louis spoke. Never had he heard a genuinely sincere apology such as that from Louis Tomlinson in the short year and a half he’d known him. At least not for something that he intentionally did. Something was definitely up. “Are you feeling okay?” Liam finally asked after what was close to five minutes of silence.

“Fine,” Louis mumbled, obviously more than half asleep.

“G’night, Lou.”

“Night, Liam.”

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Liam woke up around 5am to an arm slung around his waist and hot breath on the back of his neck. He hoped it was Louis, since he could see Louis’ bed was empty. If it wasn’t, things were going to get weird fast. As if sleeping with your bestfriend when he has his own bed wasn’t weird enough. Liam pushed the thought away and lifted the arm from his waist. It was definitely Louis’ because he could see the tattoo of the small birds on his wrist.

Since it had been established that it was Louis, there was now the question of why he was one Liam’s bed and not his own. It wasn’t uncommon for them to share a bed, in fact, when they were on the tour bus they often ended up passing out together on the couch during a movie. Liam never minded when one of the guys decided to take a snooze on him, he’d rather it be him than the floor or something. But Louis had his own bed, and he even started out sleeping in his own bed.

“Louis,” Liam said quietly. Louis was still plastered against his back, breath tickling his neck. Louis didn’t respond.

“Louis,” Liam said again, louder this time.

Louis stirred and Liam could tell by his breathing that he was awake. “What’d you wake me up for?” Louis grumbled.

“Well, for starters, you’re sleeping on my bed,” Liam said, putting emphasis on the word ‘my’. He turned over to face Louis and found he had to scoot himself closer to the edge of the bed as to not be touching noses with Louis.

“Oh, right,” Louis muttered. He propped himself up on one arm and looked at his empty bed across the room. “I must have crawled into your bed after I used the toilet last night.”

Liam couldn’t help but smile to himself at the thought of a confused Louis stumbling across the room and then laying down on the closest soft surface to resume sleeping. “You didn’t think it was weird that someone else was on the bed?” Liam asked.

Louis shrugged and laid back down.

“If you’re going back to sleep, do it on your own bed.” Liam rolled his eyes at Louis who was clearly getting ready to go back to sleep on his bed.

“It’s warm over here. It’s not like we don’t sleep on each other all the time anyway.”

“Then scoot over, you’re in the middle of the bed,” Liam complained. He shoved Louis, who moved over, and pulled the blankets up to his chin and went back to sleep.

**\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Louis woke up to the sound of laughter. Loud laughter. Mostly from Niall. He rubbed his eyes and squinted to focus on his fellow bandmates standing beside the bed. Harry handed him his glasses and he put them on. “Why are you guys laughing?” he asked, his words slurred with sleep.

“We’ve been knocking on your door for almost ten minutes,” Niall answered.

“Yeah, we had to go get the emergency key card from the desk to get in. We thought maybe you died in here,” Zayn said.

Liam turned over in his sleep and ended up laying half on top of Louis. The guys started cackling again and Louis narrowed his eyes at them. “What is so damn funny?”

“Why are you sharing a bed?” Harry asked.

Louis pushed Liam off himself and sat up. “I dunno, just happened. I went to the bathroom and crawled into the wrong bed.”

Niall looked like he was about to die of laughter. Louis couldn’t understand why it was so funny that he and Liam were sharing a bed. It was no big deal.

Harry put his arm around Niall and guided him toward the door with Zayn close behind. “Now that we know you aren’t dead, you have to get up. We’ve got an interview today,” Harry said before ushering Niall out the door and into the hall.

“Oh, and you might want to check Twitter,” Zayn laughed and closed the door behind him.

Liam, now awake, slipped his arm out from under the blanket and grabbed his phone from his bedside table. He opened twitter and seen it was blown up with talk about him and Louis sleeping together. Sure enough he found the original tweet, which was from Niall’s account, that had a picture of him and Louis sleeping on the same bed with their bodies smushed together.

“I hate them,” Liam grumbled as he passed his phone to Louis.

Louis laughed and crawled over Liam to grab his own phone from the bedside table. He too opened twitter, found Niall’s tweet and then decided to reply to it.

_He’s like a cuddly teddy bear RT @NiallOfficial Look what we found! bit.ly/12Xer_

“What are you doing?” Liam asked.

“Nothing,” Louis singsonged and then ran into the bathroom.

Liam looked at his twitter feed and saw Louis’ reply to Niall’s tweet. “Really, Louis?!” he yelled so he could be heard in the bathroom. Louis cackled from the bathroom in response.

**\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

“I didn’t know we had an interview today. I thought we were going home today.” Liam said while they were on their way to a studio a few miles from their hotel.

“I guess it was a last minute thing,” Harry replied.

“At least it probably won’t take long then,” Louis said fixing his hair in the reflection of the window. “If it was last minute the interviewers can’t have that many questions to ask.”

“I heard someone say it was for a local radio station or something,” Zayn chipped in.

“I hope they don’t ask about my neck, I do not want have to explain that anymore,” Liam groaned.

Louis punched Liam’s arm and said, “What? I thought you loved my love bites, Liam.”

Liam glared at him.

“He didn’t deny it!” Niall laughed. The rest of the guys erupted in laughter as well. Liam closed his eyes and wished his friends weren’t such immature jerks sometimes.

 **\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **\---------**

The interview was pretty basic. They answered the same questions relating to how they were put together as a band, how they get along, who’s the loudest and cutest, the generic questions. Things they’ve answered in countless interviews.

Liam was overjoyed when the interviewer, whose name was Anne, announced that she was coming down to her last three questions. He shifted on his stool that he had been given and folded his hands in his lap. Niall sat beside him and on Niall’s left was Zayn on another stool. Louis and Harry had opted to just stand behind them and talk, which of course meant Louis was behind Liam and Niall.

Zayn finished up answering the last question about who took the most time to get ready in the morning, himself being the answer, and Anne smiled.

“Okay, and my last question is for Liam,” Anne said with devious smile.

Liam could feel it coming. The burning question about his now faded hickey. Just when he thought he’d dodged the bullet, he’d actually run into it head on.

“Some fans noticed that you had quite a large lovebite on your neck the other night. Care to talk about that?” Anne asked.

Liam let out a heavy sigh that he didn’t know he had been holding in. “I actually tweeted that it was the result of me and the guys rough housing on the bus.”

“It sure didn’t look like rugburn,” Anne said.

“Well, it wasn-”

Louis cut Liam off and said, “It wasn’t rug burn. I bit him a little too hard while trying to escape his grasp and left a bit of a mark.”

Anne laughed and said, “So you’re a biter, Louis?”

Louis laughed and so did all the guys accept Liam, who just chuckled nervously. He was a bit angry that Louis just came out and said he bit him. Liam didn’t want to share what had happened, and he didn’t know why.

“I guess I am a bit of a biter, huh, Liam?” Louis said through his dwindling laughter.

“Yeah,” Liam answered quietly.

Then Louis decided it was a great time to give Liam another mark on his neck, because he leaned down and raked his teeth over the side of Liam’s neck, sucked hard and then pulled off with a childish grin. Anne let out a surprised gasp and then giggled like a little girl while the rest of the bandmates clapped and made catcalls.

Liam could feel the heat rise in his face as he began to blush. This time it had happened on camera, this time there was no denying that Louis had actually bitten him.

“You’re so red, Liam!” Zayn said, pointing to Liam’s beet red cheeks for emphasis.

Liam reacted on a knee jerk impulse and wrapped his arm around Louis’ neck and yanked him down. Niall moved over on his stool to allow Louis to lean over. Liam nipped the soft flesh of Louis’ neck harshly and sucked for a second before releasing him.

“Wow,” Anne announced with wide eyes and a blush staining her own cheeks.

“Pay back,” Liam whispered just low enough for Louis to hear before he stood upright again.

“Wow,” Anne said again. “Well, this has been a great interview, thank you guys for stopping by on such short notice.”

“Thank you for having us,” Harry said with a smile.

“It was great,” Niall said, leaning forward and extending his hand to shake Anne’s.

Liam and Louis were silent, but smiling.

**\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

On the way out of the studio, Liam decided he wanted to use the bathroom to see the damage done by Louis yet again. He told Paul, their head security guard, that he needed to use the restroom. He ducked into the mens bathroom and flipped the light on. It was a two stall bathroom with a sink and a large square mirror. Liam tilted his head to the side to inspect the tender area on his neck.

The door opened and he could see Louis enter the bathroom in the reflection of the mirror. He walked up to Liam and pushed him into the wall of the stall beside the sink.

“Louis! What the fu-” Liam yelped.

Louis cut him off by sealing his mouth over Liam’s. It was weird but it wasn’t. Liam didn’t have time to react before Louis was pulling away and staring at him. “This is your fault,” Louis blurted, finger pointed in Liam’s face. He turned and left the bathroom, the door closing loudly behind him.

Liam looked at the closed door and then at himself in the mirror. He touch his lip and looked at his fingers as if he’d expected to see blood there or something. His tongue darted out and across his lower lip and he could taste the faint taste of the cinnamon gum Louis had been chewing in the car on the way to the studio.

He turned on the cold water and splashed his face with it. That actually happened. One of his best friends gave him a hickey and then kissed him in the bathroom of a radio studio. And he liked it. That right there send a jolt through Liam’s body and he felt it in his heart. He liked that Louis had kissed him.

“What?!” Liam yelled, looking into the mirror again. “What’d he mean this is my fault?” Liam asked himself as he spun on his heel and made for the door. He had a few questions for Louis.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Liam didn’t catch up to Louis until he got back to the hotel. Louis insisted on riding in the extra car that security had driven along in with them. The entire car ride with the other three guys was incredibly awkward. They all knew something had happened between Liam and Louis in the bathroom, and it had to be serious if Louis opted to leave without the others and without a word to anyone.

Once they arrived at the hotel the could see a large crowd gathered outside. Fans somehow found out their location, like they always did. It was a peaceful two days without them though. They loved their fans, but there was only so much screaming the guys could take before they went insane.

Liam could see the car Louis and security had driven sitting in front of theirs. Paul radioed the other car and said, “No autographs, no pictures, just straight into the hotel.” Then they were getting out of the cars and Louis was joining them at the small pathway some of the security had cleared for them to walk into the hotel.

A few steps at a time was about all they could hope to accomplish. This crowd was pushy and it took all the security had to keep them from snatching up one of the guys. Liam swallowed thickly. He could deal with crowds, but that didn’t mean he liked them. He got anxious with so many people around him, especially screaming people and people who were trying to touch him. But he coped with it by locking his eyes on his target, todays target being the glass doors to the hotel, and making a beeline for it.

Niall had a similar anxiety in crowds, but it was much worse that Liam’s and so they stuck beside each other. Harry would often press himself against Niall’s back as they walked, just for an extra comfort. And Zayn would usually be somewhere close in front of Niall or Liam. Louis usually stuck to the side of Harry behind Niall, or to the side of Liam.

Liam felt an arm snake around his waist and fingers press firmly into his hip. He looked down and then to his side where he saw Louis, completely poker faced, looking toward the hotel doors. They made it to the doors and into the lobby where Niall collapsed onto an arm chair with a heavy sigh.

“Are we all in one piece?” Paul asked, eyes scanning over the guys.

“We’re good,” Harry answered, taking a seat beside Niall.

The fans could still be heard outside and if they turned around they could see faces pushed against the glass, smiling, hands waving. Louis had yet to let go of Liam’s side and he was actually rubbing circle with his thumb into his hip.

“Good, well, you should get back to your rooms and pack your stuff. We’ll leave as soon as you’re all ready to,” Paul said.

**\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Once in their room, Louis detached himself from Liam and started packing up his clothes from the night before. Liam gathered his shampoo and stuff from the bathroom and tossed it in his suitcase. He stood over his open case and watched as Louis fiddled around aimlessly with his clothes, he even folded the same shirt three times.

“Louis,” Liam said.

“Not right now, Liam.”

“Then when can we talk about this?”

Louis closed his suitcase and zipped it up, he stared down at it as he spoke, “How about never? Let’s just pretend it didn’t happen.”

Liam furrowed his brow and walked over to Louis. “We can’t pretend it didn’t happen, because it did. I want to talk about why.”

Louis pushed his suitcase off the bed in a bout of frustration and turned to look at Liam beside him. “Why? Honestly?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“I-I did it because you bit me back, and no one has ever done that before. I got turned on, and so I found you and it just sort of happened. I meant to talk to you, but I just went in for the kiss and it happened. I know you were too nice to just push me away or yell at me, and I’m sorry I kind of took advantage of that subconsciously. I know you don’t feel that way about me, and I don’t know if I even feel that way about you. I’ve fucked up everything, haven’t I?”

Liam took a moment to register the word vomit that had just been thrown his way. “I liked it,” he said. He didn’t know what else to say.

“What? You liked it?”

“Yeah. It’s weird but I did, I liked it. And I liked sleeping with you this morning, and after my brain stopped freaking out when you bit me on the bus I liked that too.”

Louis lifted his hands and cradled Liam’s face. They looked at each other in silence for a second. Then Louis guided Liam’s face forward and kissed him for the second time. This time Liam responded and even went as far as swiping his tongue across Louis’ lower lip which cause Louis to pull away.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t have-”

Louis shook his head and said, “No, it’s just, what if this, us, doesn’t work?”

“Why shouldn’t it? We’ve been together forever now anyway.”

“You’re right, it’ll be fine. But what do we tell everyone else?”

Liam smiled and said, “Maybe we won’t tell them just yet?”

“You know how I am with secrets, Liam.”

“But it’s not really a secret, as long as we don’t kiss in public we’ll be fine.”

Louis nodded. “Never thought I’d be dating one of my best friends.”

“What’s that old saying? Something like ‘You should always marry your best friend’.”

Louis puched Liam in the arm and rolled his eyes. “I’m not marrying you, dumbass.”

Liam laughed and leaned in to kiss Louis again. “Maybe one day,” Liam joked.

“Maybe never, now shut up and keep kissing me.”

And Liam did.

 


End file.
